Dental impression material is used in many dental procedures in order to obtain an accurate impression of the mouth and teeth of a patient. Typically, the impression material used is initially able to be syringed for placement around the teeth and mouth, and then cures into a rubber-like material. An accurate impression of the teeth and gums is thereby obtained and used for the manufacture of customized dental devices. Typically, the dental impression material is syringed through a standard bulk syringe having a stainless steel barrel and hub attached thereto. Within the hub is placed a disposable tip. Most of the impression material is contained within the stainless steel barrel and only a small portion of the impression material is contained within the disposable tip. While this delivery system accomplished the goal of the placement of impression material, these devices have not lent themselves to convenient and efficient use by the dentist. These impression syringes have to be disassembled and scrubbed carefully in order to remove all of the cured impression material. This is a time consuming and tedious process. Additionally, a portion of the syringe barrel necessarily entering the patient's mouth would have to be disinfected in order to prevent cross-contamination between patients.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved dental impression syringe that is easy and convenient to use for the dentist that will eliminate the potential for cross-contamination.